


Easier Said Than Done Together

by bottombitch



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Crossdressing, Masturbation, Multi, more tags to be added with future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Teenage Timmy Turner has some desires that he's been keeping secret for a while. With the help of Cosmo, he gets an opportunity to explore some of them with his girlfriend. Commission for adamnemo42.





	1. Teenage Dreams

Growing up had been a struggle for Timmy Turner. Even before his situation grew unusual with the addition of fairy god-parents, he hadn't had what you would call a normal life. It was a surprise to his peers that he had turned out as well-adjusted as he had, though they couldn't have known about the thoughts he kept under wraps.

One piece of unexpected development was his relationship with Tootie. Though she had initially gotten on his nerves, he quickly turned around on her once the two of them reached puberty. Her growing body had more than a little to do with that, but what more can be expected from a teenage boy? Still, the love he felt for her was true, at least as true as teenage love can be. The way she felt about him was as strong as it had been before — she still found it easy to grow jealous when seeing him around other girls — but she'd grown out of her more psychotic tendencies.

After a long day at school, Timmy arrived home. His dad was being his usual self, hurrying around the house without explaining exactly what he was hurrying for, and his mother was quietly cooking dinner. He slid past the both of them and went up to his room, shutting the door behind him. Ever since he'd become a teenager and inevitably started fooling around with himself, his fairy godparents had agreed that they'd announce their presence before showing up in his room. Both Cosmo and Wanda had been privy to unfortunate sightings on more than one occasion. Timmy dumped his bag by the door, and then hopped onto his bed, letting out a short sigh. After letting his eyes rest for a few moments, he slid a hand into his pants, fooling around with himself.

Despite being in a relationship, Timmy found it easy to distance himself from reality. It was probably because of all the weird adventures he'd been on, but falling into fantasies was a lot easier than it should have been for someone his age. He popped open the button to his pants, and fished out his cock. Even from the length of his upper body away, he could tell that he needed a shower. Gym class had been fun today, for once. Flaccid for now, he laid his cock against his stomach, enjoying the way his own bush felt beneath his touch; pubic hair was a gift and a curse. Tootie seemed to like it.

Reaching over towards his bed-side table, he opened the drawer. Held within were two things that he kept secret from just about everyone. He reached beneath the small stack of books he kept within, twisting his fingers around in the junk beneath until he found what he was looking for. A moment later, he pulled out two pieces of pink fabric, one a pair of panties that he'd appropriated from his girlfriend, and the other was a bow similar to the one he'd worn when he had been female briefly. Kicking his pants the rest of the way off, he replaced the underwear he'd been wearing with the panties, and then took off his shirt, before tossing it aside. Finally, he slid the bow into place, and then laid against the bed.

His body was unmistakably male. The growing hair on his flat chest and his sizable cock were proof enough of that, but otherwise, while wearing the panties and bow he was a pretty convincing female. He slid his hand into the panties and wrapped it around his cock, before pulling his length free again. He grew to an erect state while stroking himself slowly, and he imagined himself in all-sorts of slutty scenarios.

In some, he was biologically female, sat in the middle of a circle of cocks. He didn't know who any of the cocks belonged to, but he didn't care. He stroked them without hesitation, and even sucked on some of them. Another fantasy had him sandwiched between his two best friends, Chester and A.J. While he worshiped A.J.'s cock, Chester pounded away at his pussy. He imagined what it would be like to be bred by his best friends. He bit his lip.

In some of the other fantasies, he was still a boy, but simply dressed in female clothing. He still fooled around with his best friends, convincing them to let him try out their cocks. Hesitant as they may be, they always agreed in his imagination. He'd sit on the floor in front of the both of them, hands working hard to bring the two of them to orgasm while his mouth switched between two sets of hairy balls. He felt a third cock press against his cheek, and as he imagined himself looking up at the owner, he saw a face that he recognised, and yet he couldn't quite place it. Black hair, glasses... a cute face. All three cocks came at once, covering him in a shower of cum.

The last thought was enough to bring the boy to orgasm, and he coated his own stomach in a shameful load of fresh cum. As he ran his finger along the mess, he let out a sigh. He better not tell Tootie, otherwise she'd be upset with him for wasting it. After grabbing a tissue and wiping up the mess, he took a shower.

* * *

"Hey, Cosmo... have you got a moment?" It was obvious from the boy's tone of voice that there was something bothering him. Timmy only ever came to Cosmo for advice if it was something that only men would understand. Wanda had better advice to give in every other scenario, without exception, and Timmy was well aware of that. So was Cosmo, so when he was the one Timmy was asking for advice, he teleported the two of them up onto the roof for privacy's sake.

"What's on your mind, buddy?" Cosmo asked. Timmy appreciate that despite the world changing around him as he grew up, Cosmo always seemed to stay the same.

"I... uh... I don't really know how to..." Timmy paused, let out a sigh, and then continued. "I think there might be something wrong with me. I keep having weird... wants, and um... dreams, really." He cleared his throat, sounding uncomfortable.

Though as awkward as ever, Cosmo was sympathetic. "What kind of weird dreams are we talking about? Lollipops and rainbows or blowing your babysitter?" Timmy wasn't appreciative of the image he'd just had put in his head, and he definitely didn't like how much the idea excited him.

"...closer to the latter? But not that." Moving swiftly past Cosmo's odd comments had become second nature by now. "I keep thinking about what it would be like to... be a girl, and to... be with a guy." Timmy cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. "It's happening more and more often now. I thought it was just a phase at first but the longer it goes on the more I wonder whether it'll ever go away."

There was a moment of silence, and then Cosmo spoke up. "Do you want it to go away?" he asked, and left that question as the only one he'd ask.

Timmy hesitated. "...no. Not really. I think I'd like it if I could realise those dreams... but it seems like such a hassle. And I wouldn't want to do that to Tootie. I love her."

Cosmo grinned. "...what if you could have it both ways?" he asked Timmy. Timmy raised his eyebrow. It didn't take him long to realise that Cosmo was suggesting he use the fairy's powers to make his dreams a reality, but he wasn't sure exactly how he would do that. Rather than waiting for Timmy to inquire further, Cosmo waved his wand, and in his hand appeared a bottle of pills. He handed them to Timmy without any immediate explanation.

Timmy took them, though he did so with hesitance. "What do they do?" he asked, looking them over. There was nothing special about the bottle they were in. He opened the bottle and tapped out one of the pills. There was nothing that stood out about the pill, either. It was purple, and in the form of a capsule.

"Take one of those, you'll immediately swap genders. Girl to guy, guy to girl. And, regarding Tootie... well, they should work on her, too."

Timmy put the pill back into the bottle, and then the bottle into his pocket. He looked over at Cosmo, looking as if he wanted to say a lot of things, but he settled for a smile, followed by a "Thanks."

Cosmo gave him a salute, and then returned Timmy to his bedroom, before leaving him alone for the night. Timmy dropped the bottle into the same drawer his panties and bow were in, and then went to bed. Though he'd grown somewhat passive over the last few years, he felt an undeniable excitement building within him.


	2. Alone Together

Tootie and Timmy managed to feign a lack of interest in each other for the time it took them to get up the stairs to Timmy's bedroom, but by the time they were inside, and Timmy had shut the door, they could no longer keep their hands off each other. Tootie was horny in-general, especially for Timmy, but Timmy's arousal had been invigorated by thoughts of what he could do with the gift Cosmo had given him. He hadn't told Tootie about it yet, but he couldn't wait to.

Before he had the chance, Tootie pushed him against his door, a wicked look on her face. She leaned up to kiss him with a desperation that he was used to, and before she had even pulled away her hands were already down at his pants, working to undo his belt. As she pulled away from their kiss she gave her boyfriend a wide smile. Her braces had been taken off a few years back, but she had needed them putting back on only a few months ago. It seemed that she was still getting used to them, but as far as Timmy was concerned, so long as she didn't accidentally bite his dick, then he had nothing to complain about.

She sank to her knees, leaning close to his crotch to press her nose against his pubic hair. She always started blowjobs this way, seemingly wanting to get her fix of his scent before she began. As she sniffed his crotch, her hand wrapped around his shaft. She began stroking him slowly, until he was hard, and then pulled back to press a kiss to the tip. She looked up at him with another open-mouth smile, and then took his cock inside it. Careful with her braces, she slid bit by bit down the shaft, her lips hungrily devouring it. Once she reached the base, she pulled immediately back, lifting a hand to stroke the slightly-slickened cock while she looked up to give her boyfriend a teasing glance.

"Your cock is so sweaty," she told him, before leaning in to press her nose against the base. As she inhaled deeply, a shiver ran along her spine. "Just the way I like it. Are your balls like that, too?" she asked him, before answering her own question. She leaned further down and nestled her nose against his balls. Her tongue slid free to flick along the bottom, and she moved her nose from side to side across the sweaty sac. Timmy had been working hard at school all day, and it showed.

Each time she was down on her knees, it was as if Tootie lost control of herself, though Timmy knew from experience that he was pretty much the same. He wondered whether he'd get an opportunity to return the favour afterwards as he moved his hands down to settle against his girlfriend's head. She knew by now what that meant. Licking her lips, she pulled back from his balls and opened her mouth wide, letting him control her head's movements. Placing the tip of his cock against her open mouth, he pushed himself inside, all the way to the base without any hassle.

She only gagged when he began moving, quickly settling into a rough face-fuck that would have shocked most but to the horny, experienced teens was another day at the sex office. Timmy's hips slapped against Tootie's face with each thrust forward, and every moment she spent at the base gave her another opportunity to inhale her boyfriend's thick scent. After only a couple of minutes of brutal usage, Tootie was already close to orgasm, having stuffed her hand down her own skirt to rub herself. Having her boyfriend's cock fill out her throat felt far better than she could have expected prior to the first time he face-fucked her. She felt entirely subserviant to him, little more than a throat to fuck. The thought made her body twitch.

Wrapping her arm behind him, she pulled him tight against her. Her palm pressed against his butt, holding him in place as his cock slid all the way down her throat. She looked up at him with teary eyes. Unable to pull out, Timmy only had one option. His eyes fluttered closed as he gave one final thrust forward. His cock then throbbed, before blasting a thick load of cum against the back of her throat. With her head at the base of his cock, nose buried in his pubes, her eyes slowly dripping tears as her lungs ached for breath, Tootie couldn't have been happier. She swallowed his entire load, and then allowed herself to pull back, looking up at him with a wide grin.

"...ah, you know how much I love doing that," she told him, before moving to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him deeply. His slender frame beside her slightly fuller one, he pulled her body close to his own, and then backed her over towards the bed.

She bent backwards and fell onto the bed, pulling away from Timmy in the process. Sliding her hands down to her waist, she pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving Timmy to take care of her skirt. His hands found her waist not long after hers had left, and he yanked the skirt down carelessly, caring far more about what laid beneath it. Sinking to his knees, he slid a hand beneath each of her thighs and parted her legs, prompting her to rest her heels against his back. With her panty-clad pussy right in front of him, Timmy leaned down and pressed his face against the slickened fabric.

The scent of sweat and arousal filled his mind, almost overwhelmingly at first. Opening his mouth, he planted it against where he guessed the base of her cunt to be, and then suckled hard. He trapped the fabric between his teeth and slurped out the juices. Though the tangy taste of sweat was unmistakable, the more powerful of the tastes was his girlfriend's arousal. Using his teeth, he tugged the underwear to the side, and then buried his nose between her labia. While he dragged his nose up towards her clit, his tongue slid free to run against her pussy lips, lapping up the juices she'd created with her short masturbation session.

"Mmm, your tongue feels so nice," Tootie told him, moving her hand to the back of his head. Unlike him, though, she didn't hold him there, and she didn't try to guide him. Rather, she slid her hand into his hair and gave it a gentle tug, using the small tugs of his hair as an indicator as to whether she liked what he was doing or not. As it turned out, she really liked him brushing his nose against her clit, but he had something else in mind. As he moved his nose a little higher and pressed it up against her pubes, his tongue made contact with her clit. He bounced the sensitive nub against his tongue for a while, relishing in the moans that his girlfriend gave as a response.

His other hand gripped her butt, just as she had his, but rather than holding her in place, he let a stray finger slide over towards her tight butthole. It was a hole that he visited only rarely, wanting to keep it as something to mark special occasions rather than a hole for regular use. Pushing his fingertip against it, he gave a small wiggle to see what Tootie's reaction could be. It wasn't exactly a fair test given how roughly he was lapping against her clit, but if the sweet moans she gave were anything to go by, then she had no problem with it.

Sliding the finger inside her, he dropped his tongue a little lower to run past her urethra, towards her pussy's opening. He traced the tip of his tongue around the penetrative hole sat there, and after a moment more of teasing pushed inside. He tried to keep the movements of his tongue and the movements of his finger in sync with each other, pushing his tongue in as his finger pulled out, and vice versa. She tugged hard at his hair, signalling that his impromptu double penetration was something she enjoyed. His tongue slid deeper, and a second finger pushed into her butt alongside the first. Lubricated only by the juices that had run down her crack, the experience was no doubt a little painful for Tootie, but what was pleasure without a little pain?

She tightened her grip on the back of his head, and threw her own back against the bed beneath her. Her hips rolled upward, and though she yanked his fingers out of her butt in the process, his tongue slid ever-deeper into her hungry cunt. The juices kept flowing, and her moans grew louder, and it only took a moment or two of desperate hip rolling for her to thrust herself into a desperate, twitching orgasm. She laid her free hand across her mouth to keep herself quiet, but it did little to hide her pleasure.

As she collapsed against the bed, a sweaty, pleasured mess, Timmy pulled his face back from her crotch, gazing upon the glistening pussy before him. As with her crotch, his face was a mess of juices and pubic hair, but he wouldn't have it any other way: there was no better sign of a job well done than an exhausted girlfriend and a face made a mess in the process.

It didn't take Tootie long to recover. Sitting up to greet him, she lapped at his face to clean up her own juices. She didn't even mind of some of her pubic hair got on her tongue. Considering how young she was, she was an incredibly shameless person. Once his face was clean, she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, and followed her as she pulled back onto the bed, laying on her back. He took his place between her legs, and then pulled back from their kiss to work his way down to the nape of her neck. She rolled her hips towards him, a needy moan leaving her. "I need you inside me," she told him, and she didn't have to tell him twice.

Once he'd settled between her legs, he wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers again for a very brief kiss, before he leaned down to play with her breasts. They weren't exactly large, but they weren't small either, and they were the perfect size for Timmy to play around with. As he lined his cock up to push inside her, both sets of genitals lubricated from a shared excitement and the previous oral sex, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently suckling on it.

When he did push inside, the familiar feeling of sexual pleasure overcoming the both of them, he suckled a little harder. He bit down against the nipple before pulling away, and gave Tootie a lustful look. She gave him one that was much the same, desire flowing through her every movement. She trailed her fingers up his back and then wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "I love it when you play with my tits," she told him, grinding her chest against him somewhat. At the same time, she began to roll her hips, taking him further than he had been thrusting. As he hit her limit, an inch or so of his modest-sized cock left, he tightened his grip on her and then began to pump his hips.

His pumping and her rolling had the both of them moaning constantly. Tootie did so openly, into the air as a proud exclamation that she was his girlfriend and he was pleasuring her, but Timmy moaned into Tootie's ear, showing her just how good she made him feel. As Tootie's second orgasm approached, her cunt quivered around Timmy's cock. Tootie's pussy slickened further, and she leaned her head back against the pillow behind her, craning her neck backward. A louder moan left her lips, just as shameless as the others had been, and Timmy took the opportunity to lean down and press his lips to her neck, sucking at the skin until he left a mark.

Tootie came, and the twitching of her needy cunt doubled. Each thrust from Timmy became a challenge as her sex refused to let him go, but his hips wouldn't stop moving for the world. Latching his mouth onto the nipple he'd ignored earlier, he sucked harder this time, so hard that her breast came with him as he pulled his head back, if only for a couple of inches. Overwhelmed by the constant stimulation, Tootie had to ask him to pull back.

"I need to... recover a little..." she told him. He was used to hearing it. She made up for the constant breaks she required with just how... kinky she was. Timmy pulled out and fell back onto his heels, kissing his way along one of her legs until he reached the ankle. He kissed along the side of her foot, and then around to the sole. While his fingers traced along her outer thighs, nails ever so gently teasing the skin, he let his tongue press against the sole of her foot, dragging upward slowly. At the toes, he pressed a kiss to each one. He might have gone further, but Tootie pulled herself away from him.

Shifting onto her hands and knees, she leaned forward and stuck her butt up in the air. Wagging it back and forth, she turned her head around to look at him and then gave a wide-mouthed grin. What kind of man would be able to turn down an offer like that?

He settled himself behind her again, and then pushed back inside. His hands found her hips, and within moments they were back to their previous speed. Hard thrusts had his balls slapping against her clit, and each time his cock pressed once again up against the very limit of her cunt, she let out a loud groan of pleasure. Timmy might have been worried about his parents hearing them, were it not for how excited he was, too.

"I'm close," he told her, as he felt his balls twitch. He could feel his orgasm building in his abdomen, too. Her pussy seemed ready to milk him, but Tootie had other ideas.

"On my ass," she urged, not as an order but as if she needed it. He couldn't believe that he'd almost overlooked her. Giving two final hard humps against her perfect behind, Timmy then pulled out, stroking himself to an orgasm that followed soon after. He gave a heavy sigh rather than a moan, but his orgasm was proof enough of his pleasure. Long ropes of cum landed along her bum, one on each cheek and then a final one down her crack. He wiped his cock against her pussy then, the last remnants of his orgasm dribbling against the sore lips. Tootie looked around at him, and all she could do was grin.

"Take a picture," she said, "I bet that looks really hot." Not wanting to disappoint the lady, Timmy grabbed his phone and snapped a picture, before handing it to her. Tootie nodded, and reached back to masturbate herself to her final orgasm. As he watched her slide two fingers inside herself and press her thumb up against her clit, Timmy felt like a bystander. She was close to orgasm, moaning a little louder with every passing moment. To establish himself as a useful party, Timmy reached forward and pressed his thumb to her asshole, teasing penetration without actually pushing in. Though she seemed shocked at first, she pushed back against him, and when she finally did cum, a burst of girlcum firing against the bed beneath her, Timmy pushed his thumb inside.

Minutes later, they both laid in each other's arms on top of the bed. Timmy's cum had been wiped up with a tissue and thrown away, if only because Tootie didn't have it in her to reach behind herself and lick up the mess. Timmy's hand sat within Tootie's grip, and she leaned over to take the thumb that had been inside her butt into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it and savoured the odd taste, moaning softly to herself.

It was as Timmy watched Tootie engage in something truly depraved that he remembered about the pills he'd been so eager to show her. Despite seeing her lose herself to pleasure, he still felt as if he should hold off on admitting to something as wrong as... wanting to be a woman, or wanting to be treated like one. Though their relationship was almost hypersexual in nature, Timmy had retained some sort of dominance... he'd be giving that up if he gave her his honestly.

With the thumb that had been inside her butt in her mouth, Tootie looked up at Timmy. She could tell that something was troubling him. She let the thumb slip free from her mouth with a pop.

"What's up?"

He answered the loaded question honestly, feeling strongly enough for her that he couldn't lie. He told her about his desires and what he'd been doing, about the panties he'd stolen and all the times he'd used them to masturbate. Her expression fluctuated between sympathetic and aroused the entire way through his explanation. Could it be that what he wanted wasn't all that weird?

Finally, he told her about the pills, though he didn't specify exactly how he'd gotten them.

"Are you sure that they're safe?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, though he wasn't sure how to explain that. Hoping that she wouldn't press him further, he reached into his bedside table and pulled out the pills, holding them up between him and Tootie.

"They're safe. I just, uh... I know, okay? A-And, um... I mean, I was wondering if you'd want to try them." The moment's silence between his suggestion and her response were like torture. He felt like he'd exposed a part of his soul, and though she was trustworthy, and he knew she wouldn't wrong him or take advantage, there was still that worry in the back of his mind.

"Of course!"


	3. An Unfamiliar Experience

When given the opportunity to experiment with gender, Timmy couldn't resist the opportunity to turn himself into a girl. It seemed like the natural first step, given how often he'd fantasised about doing it. He slipped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it down, leaning back on his bed to avoid hurting himself if the gender swapping process sent him unconscious. To his surprise, it didn't really feel like much was happening.

There was a long pause, during which Tootie looked at him with a hopeful expression... and then he felt his body begin to shift. He didn't feel dizzy, nor did the pill seem to have any other adverse effects; every aspect of the transformation was felt throughout his body, from the shifting skin to the moving of his organs to the way his face restructured itself. The weirdest part? It didn't hurt in the slightest. No, if anything, it felt good.

Once his body had finished shifting, Timmy sat up in his bed. Or was it her bed now? He looked down at his chest; yep, definitely her. Her tits weren't large, but they were pronounced enough, and the dress she was wearing seemed to accentuate them. She would have said that she looked pretty sexy, and from the look that Tootie was giving her, her girlfriend must have agreed. Tootie shuffled over towards who was now her girlfriend, and looked over her body with an aweful expression that Timmy had never seen before.

Timmy's cheeks flushed, and she looked down. "You don't have to stare..." she muttered, before shuffling back onto the bed a little more.

"Oh, but I do," Tootie responded, taking her girlfriend's face in her hands, before leaning across to kiss her lips passionately; so passionately that it took both of their breaths away. "You are so, so beautiful," she assured Timmy, a wide grin forming on her face. She gave her another kiss, and then pushed her back against the bed. "Do you have a different name you'd prefer me to use? ...you know, for when I'm moaning it?" Another grin.

Timmy thought for a moment. "...um..." She had used Timantha during similar situations in the past, but on reflection that felt a little... silly. She couldn't take herself seriously as a girl if she used a name like that, and so she thought of something else to use instead.

"Tasha...?" Timmy said, sounding unsure. Tootie leaned down again to press another deep kiss to her lips, and then pulled back, before sliding her way along her girlfriend's body.

"Tasha it is," she confirmed, with a grin, before starting to hike up "Tasha's" pink dress. Having the dress slide along her now-smooth skin sent Tasha into a frenzy. She already felt hot, and it was only as her panties were exposed to the open air that she realised that she didn't have a cock anymore. She'd been so focused on the... everything that it hadn't even occurred to her. It was definitely gone. There was no bulge in her underwear, and a moment later when Tootie pulled the underwear down, away from Tasha's legs and onto the ground, she confirmed it. In its place there was a pretty pink pussy to match her outfit, surrounded on all sides by pubic hear.

Tootie licked her lips, and then looked up at Tasha, as if asking for confirmation as to whether she was really allowed to help herself. As a flush crossed her face, Tasha nodded softly, and then moved a pillow over, placing it behind her head. She looked down at Tootie over the pillowy hills she'd been given — who would have known that she would be so sexy as a girl?

Pressing her hands against Tasha's inner thighs, Tootie leaned between them. Before her, the freshly crafted pussy looked like a treat. It was hairy, the way she liked them, though the hair seemed more akin to fur than the rougher stuff some people grew. She could already smell Tasha's arousal. Her girlfriend's body was too new for there to be any other scents there yet, but Tootie would see to that soon enough.

As she closed the distance between them, she pressed her nose against the pubes a couple of inches higher than the beginning of Tasha's slit. Tasha picked her head up to look down at Tootie while the latter inhaled deeply, the scent causing her eyes to roll back somewhat. It was the natural scent of a woman, and as much as she loved the scent of a man, the opposite was just as delicious. Her tongue reached lower, pressing against the nub that sat at the top of her girlfriend's clit; it wasn't quite out just yet, rather, it needed to be tempted into showing itself.

She lapped at the hood for a while, sinking her head down lower so that she didn't have to stretch the muscle to do so. Her fingers drew closer to the slit, meeting it a little further down, where she used two fingers on the same hand to part the labia, and then pressed the thumb of her other hand against the exposed entrance.

Tasha wasn't used to any of these feelings. They were nothing like having someone play with the dick she'd had before. Everything was so much more sensitive, and the pleasure was a different kind of pleasure. It seemed less blunt than male pleasure, and yet it was just as intense, coursing throughout her body at even the slightest bit of stimulation. It was overwhelming, but it was also amazing. It wasn't long until she was panting; she didn't know why it had become so hard to breathe all of a sudden, but she didn't feel like she was even close to an orgasm.

As the thumb pushed inside, and her clit exposed itself to the open air, Tootie pressed her tongue up against the bundle of nerves, pushing against it until Tasha let out a moan unbefitting of a lady. Her hand dropped down to grasp the back of Tootie's head, and she rolled her hips against her girlfriend's face against her own will; all at once, and orgasm came, hit her, and flowed throughout every fibre of her being. She reached her other hand down to grab onto the bed sheets and held onto them with desperation, more moans and cries of pleasure slipping from her throat without even asking her permission first.

She thrust her hips upward a final time, her shoulders pushing back into the bed, and the hot feeling she'd had earlier amplified. Were female orgasms supposed to last this long? Finally, hers ended, but not before she made a mess of Tootie's face, covering her girlfriend from chin to forehead in slick female juices.

And then she collapsed against the bed, panting for breath. She reached a hand up to run it through her own hair, and looked on at Tootie with surprise. "...holy... holy hell. That was... so crazy," Tasha muttered, trying to calm herself, and her body. Her breasts had felt so tight in her dress and bra, so as her breath came back to her the first thing she decided to do was pull them off, before tossing them onto the ground.

Tootie pulled Tasha into her lap, giving the both of them a moment to realise how different their frames were despite their shared gender. Tasha was a lot smaller than she had been as a guy, and she was smaller than Tootie, though not by all that much. Her breasts were larger, though they were close enough to the same size for there to not be much different when pressed against one another. Given the height difference, Tootie didn't have to lean up that much to kiss Tasha as the girl sat in her lap. She slid her hands around to hold her tightly, and then turned around to lean back against the bed, pulling Tasha on top of her.

Tasha got a pretty good idea where this was going. Excited to see it get there, she pulled back from the kiss and pressed another to Tootie's chin. Without any clothes to get in the way, she could go straight down for the good stuff; get straight to business. She followed the same motions that she had done when she had been a guy, moving slowly down the body while applying worship to the more sensitive spots. As she reached her destination, sliding herself between her girlfriend's legs, she continued following the motions (lifting the legs up onto her shoulders, peppering kisses along the inner thigh) until she was faced with the pussy itself. Then, a realisation washed over her.

This was her first time eating pussy as a girl. Not ten minutes ago, she had felt that exact same pleasure... how was she supposed to follow up an orgasm as intense as the one she'd had? Would she even be able to replicate that for Tootie? Had Tootie ever had an orgasm that hard at Tasha's hands? As anxiety ran through her, Tootie's hand slid along the back of her head, gently moving through her hair until she could take a firm grip on the back of it.

And then Tootie pushed Tasha's face against her cunt, giving her no choice but to pleasure her. Though Tasha was initially taken off-guard, she quickly realised that if she wanted to breathe, she was going to have to start using her tongue. Dropping the muscle from the top of Tootie's pussy down towards the bottom, she began to quickly lap against the entrance that sat there. She closed her eyes and focused on the movements, partly trying to replicate the ones she'd enjoyed so much while she also tried to work as fast she could.

The scent of her girlfriend's pussy only made Tasha hornier. Between her legs she felt hot, ready to be pleasured again, but she had a job to do first: she had to bring Tootie to an orgasm of her own. With a renewed vigour, Tasha leaned a little higher to press her tongue against Tootie's clit instead. Much bigger and pronounced than hers was, it was easier to find, but also nowhere near as sensitive. Recognising this as the case, Tasha took the clit into her mouth and began to suckle, lifting one of her hands from beneath her girlfriend's thigh to press two fingers up against her entrance, replacing her tongue with them. At the same time, her thumb dropped lower, ran along the area between her cunt and her ass, and then pushed into the tighter hole, using only saliva and pussy juice as lubrication.

Tootie seemed to enjoy the result, leaning her head back against the pillow Tasha had been using. She began to slowly roll her hips against Tasha's face, and then, as her orgasm arrived, she wrapped her legs tightly around her head, gripping the hair with just as much force. Tasha couldn't move very much, but she didn't need to: Tootie made a mess of her face, just as Tasha had hers, with spritz after spritz of warm fluid bursting from her urethra to splash against Tasha's chin, her cheek, and wherever else Tootie could accidentally aim.

Eventually, Tootie collapsed just as Tasha had, and then pulled back from her girlfriend. Tasha caught her breath, and then sat up, looking distant for a moment before smiling as Tootie looked at her. The two found each other's arms again and pulled each other close.

"Mmm... not as good as you usually are, but I don't blame you," Tootie remarked, which gave Tasha conflicting feelings. Before she could think too hard about them Tootie leaned over to give Tasha another kiss, which the latter quickly melted into. It didn't last very long. Tootie pulled back from the kiss to lean a little higher, beginning to lap at Tasha's face to clean up the juices... Tasha quickly felt compelled to do the same. When she had been Timmy, she had felt so much more... dominant that she did now. It wasn't that she thought women were supposed to be submissive, but to her, in her female form, it only made sense to be more submissive. It was who she felt that she was.

"Do you wanna try something else?" Tootie asked, pulling away from Tasha once both of their faces had been cleaned up. Tasha nodded without hesitation. She was new to all of this, from the feelings to the way things were supposed to be done... all the lesbian porn she'd watched when she was a guy, and she still didn't know a damn thing about how they had sex. Tootie giggled at her confused expression, and then leaned over to press another kiss to her lips, before moving her body to entangle their legs.

Tasha immediately figured out what her girlfriend was going for. She'd seen this, at least, though she had little idea as to how she should go about actually doing it. Lucky for her, Tootie was on top of it... just when had Tootie had the opportunity to figure all of this out, anyway? Tasha was quickly distracted by the feeling of another pussy pressing against hers. Their legs were interlocked now, and Tootie's hands had slid downward to get a grip on both the bed and one of Tasha's legs. Once she was sure she had a good grip, she began to shift her hips back and forth, dragging her twat against Tasha's, who was immediately taken aback by the pleasure.

She returned the gesture, grabbing onto one of Tootie's legs to keep herself balanced, before beginning to move in an opposite motion to Tootie. As their pussies moved against one another, they quickly fell into a steady rhythm that pleased the both of them. It wasn't too fast for Tasha, but it wasn't too slow for Tootie either. Pleasurable as it was to feel the Tasha's pubes rubbing against her, Tootie quickly realised that it wouldn't take long for it to hurt. Slowing their pace just a little, she leaned forward to spit against the point where the pussies clashed, helping to lubricate them further.

Tasha leaned back and let out a soft moan, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how pleasurable lesbian sex was. How could she ever go back to regular sex after getting a taste of what women felt whenever they had sex? Her entire body felt weakened, but she kept rolling her hips, even if it hurt a little to do so; she didn't want the pleasure to end, and she didn't want to disappoint Tootie.

Subtly, Tootie shifted her foot over towards Tasha's face, and then when her girlfriend least expected it, she moved the foot atop the girl, pushing the sole against her lips. Tasha opened her eyes but she couldn't see her girlfriend past the foot in her face, but it didn't take her long to realise what she was being prompted to do. Reaching the hand that had been against the bed up to hold the foot against her face, she began lapping her tongue along the sole's length, cleaning it of whatever sweat laid there. Tootie's feet weren't dirty, or grimy, but they did smell of sweat, perhaps because of the active lifestyle she led. As Tasha buried her nose between two of the toes and deeply inhaled the scent, she couldn't stop a soft moan of pleasure from escaping her. It ran along her throat and burst out before she could catch it, after which her face flushed deeply.

"...ahaha, do you like licking my feet, Tasha?" Tootie asked, a grin forming on her face. It was here that the dominant position Tootie had taken really established itself within Tasha's mind. It turned her on, to be subservient to someone... though a part of her wondered whether it might be more pleasurable if Tootie was a guy. As both of the girls hit their orgasms at the same time, any further teasing was cut short; instead, the room filled with the sounds of their climaxes, loud moaning of both incoherent noises and each other's name.

As Tasha laid against the bed, Tootie moved around to lie with her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend before she pulled her close. She even leaned up to press a soft kiss to her chin, and then laid her head against her shoulder.

"Two down..." Tasha muttered, prompting Tootie to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"...well, we've done you as a girl and me as a guy, you as a girl and me as a girl, that leaves..."

Tootie grinned. "Me as a guy fucking both versions of you. How exciting!" With that, she sat up again, reaching over to grab one of the pills. Tasha looked over at her girlfriend, unsure how she felt about the sudden excitement; she didn't want things to move too fast for her... or did she? Did she get off on losing control of the situation? She tried not to think about it, while Tootie slipped the pill into her mouth and, with the help of a glass of water, swallowed.

The change that her body underwent over the next few moments was a marvel to watch. Her breasts shrunk, her body grew thicker in places and thinner in others, her facial features changed, hardened and her chin grew more chiseled. Tasha's face flushed immediately.

"We're going for different names, right?" Tootie asked, bringing a hand to his chin. He looked so fucking handsome. What the fuck? And his voice. So much deeper than it had been before... it was perfect, demanding and... and...

Fuck, Tasha was wet again.

"Y-Yeah... I mean, I did, I guess you don't have t—"

"Call me Tom, I think. Sound good to you?" Tootie aske— Tom asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Tasha was in heaven.


	4. Role Reversal

Tasha had been expecting passion. When she had been a boy, she had always dreamed about what it would be like to have passionate sex with another man, but it seemed like Tootie in her male body — now Tom, apparently — took passion to a whole new level. Whenever he shifted along her body, he made sure to do so with kisses. He took his time with her, careful with every movement.

He was on top of her, his knees pressed either side of her hip, while his hands ran along her forearms. Each touch of skin against skin felt like electricity, and Tasha had to remind herself that it was Tootie inside that body. It was as if having a male body had given her an entirely new personality. He kissed his way along her arm until he reached her shoulder, and then placed his hands against hers, entwining the fingers. His lips found their way to hers and he leaned further down to kiss her deeply. She felt the passion oozing from every move he made; her heart fluttered. She was useless with him around, she couldn't even bring herself to move a muscle beyond kissing him.

He placed her hands against either side of her head, flat against the pillow behind her, and then slid his hands away from hers. As he began to move down her body, pressing kisses to her skin as he made his way down, her hands came to rest against the back of his head. Her breasts, sizable, all considered, were round and big enough that he couldn't take them in his hands, but he did grope them, before moving his hands underneath them to hold them in place as he pressed kisses to each of her nipples.

Tender, loving and slow he moved from one to the other, and after he'd spent some time kissing them he moved onto sucking them instead. Tasha wondered whether this was what Tootie felt like whenever she had taken a similar approach, though from the pleasure running around inside her, deep in the pit of her stomach, she got the distinct impression that he was better at it.

Or perhaps this was just how it felt to be a girl. Everything was warmer, and the touches of his lips against her body sent shivers throughout her entire being. She had never felt more in love with her partner than right now... was that a bad thing? As he moved from her left nipple to her right, taking the nub into his mouth and suckling hard, he began to gently bite down against it, prompting Tasha to thrust herself up against him. It was the first movement she'd made, and from there she couldn't be stopped. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, yanking him away from her breasts.

Tom fell back in the process, and Tasha took her place on top of him, slowly working her way down his body until she could kiss her way along his chest. He was a lot hairier than Tootie had been, but Tasha didn't have a problem with that. The hair, she thought, made him even hotter. Her hands tangled in the hair on his head, though she made her way further down his body, and she only pulled her hands away from him once she'd gotten past his chest. He smelled so... manly. Had she smelled like this when she had been a boy, or was Tootie's male form just a lot manlier than his was?

"Seeing you act all cute like this..." Tom murmured, "it's really hot." Even in the body of a man, Tasha could still tell that it was Tootie's brain in there. She flashed a smile up a her partner and then sat herself up. When she had been a boy, Tasha had always been into the idea of female domination, but Tootie hadn't really been the right girl for it — it didn't suit her style, she thought. In a girl's body, though, Tasha felt like she could pull it off, especially with her cute girlfriend in the body of a man and as submissive as ever, yet there was still one problem. Whenever she looked down into Tom's eyes, she felt her heart flutter. She felt herself seize up, and she wouldn't be any good at being dominant if she couldn't even speak properly. She idly wondered whether Tootie, in a male body, would be able to handle all that dominant stuff a little better... maledom had always been a fun kink to explore with her, what would it be like to be on the receiving end of it?

Tasha's hand slid between Tom's legs, and she wrapped her hand around his cock at the base. While she leaned over to kiss him again, she began to jerk him slowly. It was weird having someone else's cock in her hand — it felt nothing like hers had, and yet entirely the same. Everything was still there, exactly where it should be, but Tom's cock seemed to be a little bigger than her male body's had been.

Tom pulled back from their kiss, and then ran his hand along the back of Tasha's body, reaching up into her hair. "You've barley said a word since I switched bodies. Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned, though his voice remained gentle and... unf... perfect.

"N-No, it's not that. Nothing's wrong, babe. I just..." Tasha was suddenly reminded of how weird her voice sounded in this body. Not unlike a girl's, but it didn't feel natural to her. That was probably a normal response to her situation, though. She cleared her throat. "You're just... very... I like the way you look as a guy, I guess. I never imagined that you might be... more attractive as a guy than a girl— and you're not! That's not... that's not what I meant, it's just that you..." Awkwardness filled Tasha's mind as well as her cheeks, and she leaned back onto the bed with a heavy sigh, raising her hands to cover her face.

She felt Tom's presence moving along the bed, and then before she could protest he sat against her stomach, hard cock laying between her tits. His hands moved to the wrists of hers and then he leaned down, pressed a soft kiss to her nose, and then shifted lower to press a harder one to her lips. "I know how you feel. I feel the same way about you. It's weird to think that the two of us could be perfectly suited for each other even in the body of the opposite gender. I guess we're a match made in heaven, huh?" he asked, grinning wide.

Tasha's cheeks flushed again, though it wasn't with embarrassment this time. "Something like that," she muttered, before looking up at him. There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Though neither spoke, it was obvious what they were thinking. Tom's cock sat hard between Tasha's tits, twitching in a desperate attempt to get attention, and Tasha's nipples were hard, while her slit sat slick between her legs. Though the silence between them held strong, Tom moved his hand higher, sliding along her chest and up towards her jaw. His thumb traced her jawline, and then he pushed the thumb against her lips, moving between them to press against her closed teeth. She opened her mouth to allow his thumb inside, and then pursed her lips while maintaining eye contact with him. Those lips wrapped tightly around his thumb, she began to suckle on it.

The pair of eyes staring down at her were filled with lust, which only seemed to grow stronger as she suckled on his thumb. She began to move her lips back and forth, and she let her tongue flick against the thumb, showing Tom how good of a job she could do with... something similar. Tasha's cheeks flushed again as she thought about it. She tried to coax Tom into taking the initiative, and a few moments later he did just that, pulling his thumb from her mouth in a flash as he moved up, along her body to sit against her chest. It was a little uncomfortable, but as his cock slapped down against her lips, Tasha wasn't thinking very much about her own comfort.

She pressed her nose against his cock, so happy to finally get to smell the scent of cock after so long wanting to. She had smelled her own cock, of course, when she had been a man, but this was something entirely different. Her hand moved from underneath him and laid against the top side of his cock, pressing it down against her as she dragged her nose along its length. A soft moan escaped her lips, and her other hand slid between her legs so that she could masturbate.

"I never expected you to be such a cock slut," Tom told her, with a grin on his lips, but the grin didn't stay there very long as Tasha moved herself up to the tip and gave it a sloppy kiss. Her hand moved down the length to fondle the balls while she ran her tongue around the head, softly moaning to herself as she did. "Alright, alright, I get the point," Tom said, moving his hands to his hips while he slid the tip of his pre-cum leaking head further into her mouth. "I get what you're going for. You wanna wind me up, because when you wind me up I'll pound you into the fucking bed. Right?"

Tasha's cheeks flushed again. That hadn't been what she'd been going for at all, but she would have been a liar to claim that the idea didn't turn her on; the idea of being used by a man was... well, it was something else. It was what she'd wanted all along, and yet she'd been too distracted to recall. She gently caressed her lover's balls while her tongue worked the underside of his tip, and pretty soon Tom couldn't take it anymore. He yanked himself back from her face and slid down her body, pressing her legs backward while yanking her hand away from her snatch; her snatch was his and she wouldn't get to touch it. Not that she'd have to anymore. He was about to take her brain to a place it had never been before; somewhere hard to come back from.

As Tom pressed her legs back so far that their front sides almost pressed against the bed beside her head, Tasha felt splayed open. She didn't have to see herself down there to know that Tom had put all of her on display. "Hold your legs there," he told her, and she did so without questioning. She bit her bottom lip while his hands ran down her thighs, alongside the sides of her pussy before parting her lips even further.

"Do you have to stare at it?" she asked him, prompting him to glance up at her and smirk. Just because she had been sexualising herself didn't mean that she felt comfortable being so... so... ohhh, fuck. The tip of his cock pressed against her entrance, and any thoughts she'd had melted away. She leaned her head back and gazed upward, the problems and complaints she'd had before melting away in favour of... nothing. Pleasure. Everything. Was sex supposed to be this intense, or was it because she'd hyped it up so much?

His hands moved along the length of her legs once again, and then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. As he leaned down to press his body against hers, and pushed himself inside her all the way, she didn't even need to hold her legs in place anymore and yet she continued to do so, simply because he hadn't told her to stop. Picking her head up again, she looked across at him and her tongue lolled outward. There was no point in closing her mouth because it would simply open again not long after to let out another moan. Tom leaned forward, and he pressed a kiss to her tongue — that felt weird to Tasha, and though she could recognise it as weird she didn't even question him as he took her tongue between his lips, suckling against the tip while his cock pressed so deep inside her.

It wasn't the depth that she felt pleasurable, though, it was how wide he was stretching her with that perfect fucking cock of his. Alongside the entrance, the first couple of inches of her tight love tunnel were on fire. As his cock pushed in and pulled out, constantly grinding against what Tasha hoped were her most pleasurable spots (more pleasure than what she was currently feeling? Her mind would go numb), she ground herself back against him, and pulled her tongue back from his lips so that she could lean forward to kiss him proper.

Each second passed with another two paps of skin against skin, increasing in volume as he began to fuck her harder. His cock must have been pressing up against her cervix, she guessed, because there was an odd feeling accompanied by the fact that he couldn't go much deeper, only slipping alongside the cervix in about half of his thrusts. Getting used to the new anatomy of her body was more of a challenge than Tasha had been expecting, but with how overwhelming the pleasures were it was hard to spend too long dwelling on any one discomfort. Tom's technique clearly wasn't flawless, but Tasha was enjoying herself all the same.

When it came time for his orgasm, Tasha suddenly remembered that he shouldn't finish inside her. The last thing she wanted was to end up getting pregnant while she was in her female body. She quickly tried to pull herself away, and had a moment of panic when she realised that she was trapped under him and Tom was far too distracted by both the pleasure and kissing her to give her the opportunity to pull away and tell him to pull himself out.

Lucky for her, he remembered, and as he pulled himself out Tasha felt a slight disappointment despite having cum twice throughout the time he'd been fucking her.

"Now, now... where should I put this?" he asked, stroking his cock slowly. Tasha didn't say anything, but she opened her mouth, and Tom was quick to take the invitation. He moved up beside her this time, rather than sitting on top of her, and she actively leaned over to take him into her mouth. Her hand moved down to his balls again; they felt so much hotter than they had done before. She shifted her lips along his cock until she had him all the way to the base, and then began to knead his balls between her fingers while his entire shaft sat within the confines of her mouth and throat. She fought the urge to gag, owing the fact that she didn't to the curiosities she'd held in her male body. A long black dildo underneath the bed, far longer than the cock currently in her mouth, had been the toy she'd practised with.

Tom seemed to appreciate it. His hand moved to the back of her head and while he didn't force her he did guide her. Even without his direction, she remained at the base of his cock for a while, loving the way her throat felt when it was full of his meat. She felt him twitch, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to last much longer. Pulling herself back from his cock, she reached her hand up from his balls to stroke him instead. She held him in a tight grip, and looked up at him to watch his facial expressions of pleasure. Tootie had always been a very emotive girl, and it seemed to remain true in her male form.

"I'm close..." he muttered, and then he leaned his head back. "Yeah, I'm real close. This feels... so weird. I think I'm gonna cum." Watching Tom experience male pleasure for the first time was a treat, but even more of one was what followed: one by one, long ropes of sticky cum landed across Tasha's face, coating her from chin to forehead. Tom moaned softly throughout, each rope accompanied by a groan of pleasure from him. Tasha couldn't help but smirk, even as she had to close her eyes to avoid getting any cum in them. She enjoyed seeing her lover pleasured, even if being in different bodies made things a little more distant than they usually were.

And yet for all the differences, Tom's post-orgasm behaviour was pretty much the same as Tootie's had been. He slid down into the bed and let out a heavy sigh of pleasure, laying one arm around Tasha while the other gently fondled his spent cock.

"How was your first male orgasm?" Tasha asked, as she pushed the cum from her face into her open mouth. She heard Tom chuckle, and he helped her push the cum out of her eyes at least, so that she could see. As she peered over at him with his load covering most of her face, he laughed again, and then shook his head.

"I didn't think I'd make such a mess..." he muttered.

"I didn't think you would, either," Tasha replied, swallowing what was in her mouth before pushing more in. It didn't take long until she had eaten the entire load, and her face was mostly clean. "Guess I must have done a pretty good job," she said, in a slightly teasing tone.

"Speaking of," Tom replied, "how do we turn back? Do we just have to wait for it to run out, or...?" As he spoke, Tasha's body began to shift and morph, returning to the way it had been before. She didn't grow any clothes this time, though, remaining entirely naked. As Timmy became himself again, he let out a gasp.

"Guess that answers that one," he replied, just in time for Tom to pounce on top of him with intent.


	5. A Dream Fulfilled

Before Timmy knew what was happening, Tom had laid him down against the bed and had moved on top of him. It was the first time that Timmy had been so close to another guy, let alone so intimate. They were both naked, and Tom was on top of him, and even though it was his girlfriend's mind in the other boy's body Timmy had a hard time getting used to the feeling. Neither of them had tits, and they both had cocks, and... ah, there was so much to get used to. Timmy had imagined being a girl so many times that the notion of a guy-on-guy encounter rarely registered with him.

He could feel Tom's hard cock pressing against his stomach, but something about Timmy's own stomach being that of a man made things so much more intense; so much more personal than they had been when he had been a girl. After all, the body he had been in before — Tasha's — wasn't really his body, but this one was, this was his sacred ground and Tom was about to desecrate it.

And that turned Timmy on more than he ever thought that it would. Each of his fantasies had revolved around his body being used by a man in one way or another, and while 'Tom' wasn't really a man, he was still close enough to the real thing for Timmy to feel like he was living the dream he'd spent so long fantasising about.

Timmy didn't know what to do at first. Or, rather, he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know how to get there. Feeling the cock press up against him, he knew that he wanted to taste it, but he had no idea how to ask another man whether he could give him a blowjob. It was his own voice that he would be asking with. Just like the feeling of the cock pressing against him, his own voice felt so much more personal... so much more real. He reassured himself that the man atop him was still technically his girlfriend, and although that made him feel a little anxious, seeing as she'd never seen him act so submissive before, he pushed onward.

"C-Can I..." he began, but before he even managed to get the words out, Tom moved himself up onto his knees, shuffling up the length of the bed.

"Sorry if this isn't what you wanted," Tom told him, showing a moment's hesitation as he held his cock in his hand. "I just, uh... well, I really wanna see what this thing feels like inside your mouth? I know you had it in before, but, I figure it'll be different this time." He moved his other hand to the back of Timmy's head, and on Tom's masculine face a grin began to form, "and I wanna see whether you lose control."

Timmy felt his heart thumping within his chest. It was exactly what he wanted. Tootie was an amazing girlfriend. In the next couple of moments, Timmy moved Tom down onto the bed and moved himself above him, before shuffling down the length of the other boy's body to come face-to-face with his shaft. The various sexual scents of the night still clung to Tom's cock, refusing to leave, but as Timmy inhaled them, the musk feeding directly into his arousal as it filled his lungs, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with them.

As the raging bisexual held Tom's cock upright, he licked along its length, peppering kisses to each side of the shaft when he felt like his lapping was becoming too predictable. Tom moved his hand to the back of Timmy's head again, flashing the other boy a grin. "You look so good with my cock against your tongue. I wonder whether you'd look better with it in your throat." Timmy felt his cock throb at the words his lover had used, but for the time being he kept his mouth away from the tip, working his way up their slowly with long licks and sideways kisses. He even took part of the shaft into his mouth and suckled on it, savouring the odd combination of tastes. A part of him knew that he would be taking this cock inside his ass soon, and that only made his heart beat even faster.

Tom must have been able to tell that Timmy was overwhelmed, because whereas usually he might have pushed the boy towards the blowjob he so desperately wanted, he let Timmy take his time. Eventually, Timmy did make his way to the head, wrapping his tongue around it while he finished building up the courage to make eye contact with the owner of the cock he was sucking. His hand moved down to grasp the balls, and as he felt their warmth in his hand, he knew that he needed to taste them before he got into the main course of the blowjob.

His lover was a little frustrated when Timmy moved his head away from the tip, but he continued to keep himself quiet, watching as Timmy moved his way back down the shaft, pressing kisses to each inch, and reached the balls. He lifted them both at once, as if weighing them, and then pressed a kiss to each one. Slightly hairy, the two balls must have been big enough for only one to be able to fit into his mouth at a time, but the manwhore inside Timmy saw that as a challenge. He opened his mouth wide and took one of the balls inside, running his tongue over it whilst his nose pressed up against the underside of Tom's shaft. His cock was hard and heavy against him, thumping softly as the pleasure of having his balls sucked ran through Tom's slightly larger frame.

As overwhelming as the feeling was, he let Timmy continue, wanting to see how far the boy could push himself. A moment later, he switched over to the other nut, but kept his nose pressed to the base of the shaft, inhaling Tom's scent as if it were extending his life expectancy. He sucked hard on the other ball until there was no more flavour left to suck from it, and then took both of the balls into his mouth at once. It was a challenge to hold them there, but Timmy just about managed to do it. He worried that he wouldn't be able to get them back out again, but lubricated by his saliva they slipped out pretty easily, not even clashing with his teeth in the process, though Tom probably wouldn't have minded all that much if they had.

He tightened his grip on the back of Timmy's head, his patience running thin as his hard cock throbbed. Running his shaft against the boy's face, he let out a breath through his teeth. "You better get to the main stuff pretty soon. I really wanna fuck that pretty face of yours." Timmy could hardly believe that these words were coming out of the mind of his girlfriend, but seeing as he had shared some of his sexual fantasies with her... perhaps she was simply giving him what he wanted?

Nonetheless, facing such a threat, Tommy couldn't help but act bratty, seeing how far he could push the limit before Tom lost control and simply used his throat. He moved his mouth up to the tip, opened it wide as if he was about to take the cock inside, and then pressed a sloppy kiss to the underside of the head instead. All this teasing must have been pleasurable for Tom, because as Timmy suckled on the underside of the tip he was able to watch a bead of precum form at the head.

He couldn't resist having a taste.

He slipped his lips higher, encompassed the head entirely, and then sucked the precum out from the tip of Tom's cock. The salty taste that washed over his tongue was intense, far intense than his own precum had ever been. Even if Tom grabbed hold of his head right that moment and began to throatfuck him, it would have been worth it to be able to taste that one bead of precum.

As it turned out, fuck Timmy's face was exactly what Tom went on to do. He slid his other hand quickly up into the hair of the slightly smaller male, and then pushed himself forward as he yanked Timmy's head downward. Over half of the thick shaft pushed into Timmy's mouth at once, and he might have been a little bothered if it didn't taste so fucking good. The musk and the sweat and the leftover juices from when he had been fucked in his female form not long beforehand all hit his tastebuds at once. Rather than allow his cock to keep throbbing against his thighs, he reached down to start jerking himself off.

Gushing precum all over his own hand, he could only moan as Tom continued to push himself deeper. He didn't seem to mind whether Timmy could breathe or not, but Timmy wanted to be used with little regard for his own safety anyway. As Tom's cock pushed past the entrance to his throat and into his gullet itself, Timmy let out a groan of pleasure against the shaft inside him. He felt the precum running against the back of his throat, and lamented that he couldn't taste it, but before his thoughts of complaint could get too far, Tom's bush pressed up against his nose. As his senses were overcome with the same musk they had been earlier, Timmy's eyes rolled back, exposing the white. He couldn't take anymore. Thrusting against his own hand, his first orgasm came and he shot his load against the bed beneath him, wasting it.

Had Tom noticed, he might have said something, but he was far too distracted by the feeling of Timmy's throat. He threw his head back and humped forward, almost burying himself inside his lover's gullet entirely. Timmy felt so tight around him. He didn't know whether he'd be able to pull out, but as, on the edge of unconsciousness, Timmy tapped on Tom's hip, Tom yanked himself away and out of the other boy's throat entirely, already close to his orgasm.

Needing to catch his breath, Timmy rolled over onto his back, but Tom followed him. "I guess you've never been fed cum before," Tom muttered, and with tears prickling the corners of his eyes, Timmy couldn't form a response. He liked the idea, though, and so as Tom continued to stroke himself right above Timmy's face, Timmy opened up his mouth, awaiting the load he was about to be given.

Tom's hand came to rest against Timmy's chin, and after making sure he was aimed correctly he picked up the pace. Seeing someone beat off right in front of him was enough to get Timmy hard again, and so he reached down to stroke himself, the remnants of his last orgasm leaving him a little oversensitive, and yet with such a beautiful sight before him there was no way he was going to deny himself the pleasure.

Tom's orgasm came, and the first blast of cum shot against the inside of Timmy's cheek. It splashed around inside his mouth, before pooling at the bottom. After the first shot came a second, and while the third was delayed, it joined the first two before too long. Timmy's mouth slowly filled with the seed of another man — another man who, only moments before, had been roughly using his throat. It was as if the entire scenario had been hand-crafted to meet almost all of his fetishes — all but one, anyway.

Tom had his own fetishes to fill, and he didn't waste any time getting around to them. Once he had finished pumping cum into Timmy's mouth, the smaller boy closed his maw, and upon those closed lips Tom rested his balls, gently shifting them back and forth while Timmy couldn't open his mouth lest he spill the seed he had been given. He looked up at Tom with what was almost certainly frustration, but was met with a small grin. Timmy swallowed down what sat in his mouth, the warm load sliding heavily down his throat, and then opened his mouth up again to take the balls inside... only for Tom to pull them away from him.

Timmy saw that as a challenge, and as they were pulled away from him he leaned up to meet them, enveloping them within his mouth. Still as warm and heavy as they had been before, Timmy pulled them as far as he could into his mouth with only the power of suction and his tongue. By the time the entire sac sat in his maw, he was able to press his nose against the base of Tom's cock again, feeling the prickle of stray pubic hairs brush against his nose while the scent of strong musk filled his lungs. He had no shame breathing Tom in, long huffs of manly scent lasting until Timmy couldn't breathe in anymore, each deep breath pushing him to the edge of unconsciousness before he let himself breathe out against the shaft above him.

For a moment, Tom pulled upward, and as his balls slid out of Timmy's mouth he reached back to spread his own ass. He slid upward, grinding his ass up against Timmy's nose. The intense scent of sweat and general unpleasantness filled Timmy's senses, but with the taste of cum in the back of his throat, the scent of musk tainting his lungs and ballsweat sat against his tongue, Timmy couldn't think of a better compliment to all the things they'd done so far. He didn't go as far as to hold Tom in place, but he did try to follow him, his tongue extending outward to lap against Tom's ass. The taste was just as intense as the scent had been, and it might have been overwhelming for the poor boy had he not been so horny.

He lapped and licked and sucked at Tom's rim until his asshole was entirely clean, and then Tom pulled himself away, stopping Timmy from going any further. Timmy rolled over onto his stomach, as if he was about to sit up, but Tom was on him like a flash, sat against the backs of his thighs while he leaned close enough to sniff the other boy. Everything about his demeanour was monstrous, as if Timmy was prey and he was a predator.

"You're not ready to stop just yet, are you?" Tom asked him. The fast heartbeat returned, and Timmy turned his head back to glance at Tom, arousal sat firmly in his gaze. Tom's arm wrapped around his head from the underside, holding him by the neck. He didn't grip Timmy so tightly that he was choking him, but his dominance was clear. Settling himself against Timmy's behind again, he reached down with his other hand to stroke himself to an erection. His length hardened while it sat within Timmy's crack.

Once he was hard enough, Tom pressed the head of his saliva-lubricated cock up against Timmy's asshole. It was a tight fit, but Timmy had practised enough back there for Tom to be able to slip inside without too much trouble. A grunt of pleasure left Timmy as Tom's other hand moved up to sit atop his head. Tripping the boy's head between both of his hands, he began to hump using only the power of his hips, no hands to guide himself; the resulting movement was sloppy, but it was pleasurable for the both of them, and with how tight Tom's grip on his head was, Timmy felt completely overwhelmed.

His hands had moved up instinctively to grip Tom's forearms. Wrapped tightly around his head, he had no chance of moving them, but that part didn't matter to him. Nonetheless, he was left unable to pleasure himself, the grinding of his hard length against the bed beneath him while Tom continued to pound away at his poor behind providing the only pleasure he could feel. He could feel each slap of Tom's balls against the backs of his thighs, his own balls twitching while his orgasm drew closer and closer.

He had never expected to be used so roughly by what was essentially a male version of Tootie, and yet it felt perfect. If she truly was going all out just to please him, then he had the best girlfriend that anybody could ever ask for. His pleasure spiked and he wasted yet another orgasm, ruining the bed beneath him with another load of hot cum. Despite that, he felt satisfied. His body began to feel numb as Tom continued to use him. The thrusts against his ass rose in strength, and then speed, and then one final, hard thrust had Tom buried all the way inside him, a rock hard cock pumping him full of jizz.

It took Timmy a few moments to register what was happening, but once he had, he let out a soft groan of pleasure and humped back against the oncoming cock, squeezing it as tightly with his butthole as he could manage. Tom laid his head against the back of Timmy's shoulder, relaxing the grip his arms had on the smaller boy's head, and then a moment later the cock inside Timmy began to shrink. At first, Timmy assumed that it was merely softening, but he felt hair begin to flow against his shoulder, and then continue growing; pretty soon, he realised that Tootie was turning back into a girl.

Exhausted, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing kisses to his shoulder. "I hope you had fun, baby," she told him, before moving her kisses around to plant them against the back of his neck.

"Lots," he replied, turning around to press a kiss to her forehead, but with her hands she stopped him from turning around too far.

"We're not done yet," she told him, and then began to move herself down the length of his body. As she spread his legs and moved between them, with him still laid on his stomach, she took his balls in one of her hands and leaned down to nuzzle her nose between the crack of his ass. A moment later, he felt her tongue press up against his asshole. He settled into the feeling and slowly exhaled as he felt his cock begin to grow hard again. What had he gotten himself into?


	6. A Glimpse into the Future

Years later, Timmy sat at a desk he owned but that wasn't in his childhood home. He and Tootie had bought a house together, a couple of years following Timmy's second sexual awakening. In his hand was a pen, and he was in the middle of finishing up some important documents. Though they owned the house, the bank continued to want to know everything about them. He let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back in his chair, his cock catching Tootie's nose.

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled, while she looked up at him with wide eyes, suckling hard on the balls in her mouth. Having her work him over while he trudged his way through important paperwork made the whole ordeal go by a lot quicker. She didn't give him a verbal response, instead only nodding slightly while she continued to suck hard on his nuts. The cum inside them churned as they pulsated gently within her mouth. Reminded of the power those balls had, she reached down her hand to run her palm over a pregnant stomach. It would only be a few months before the two of them were joined by another member, officially starting their family.

She already held his last name, owing to a very fancy wedding ceremony paid for mostly by their shared savings. Between them, without most of the distractions of teenage life, they had gotten good jobs that paid enough for them to have a good life together. Their sex life remained every bit as exciting as it had been beforehand; if anything, it had gotten even better. Timmy could hardly believe how lucky he was — his wife was sexy, smart, able to hold down a good job and a demon in the bedroom.

She sucked off every ounce of his ballsweat and then swallowed it down with a smile on her face. As she pulled back, she licked her lips, and then pressed a kiss to the head of his drooping cock. "Thanks for the meal, Mr. Turner," she teased, before letting out a moan of satisfaction and pressing another sloppy kiss to his cock-head.

"You're quite welcome, Mrs. Turner," he responded, before grabbing his cock by the base and giving her forehead a gentle thwap. She cut him a glare in response but the grin was still on her face. The glare wasn't meant to threaten him in any way, at least not in a way that he wouldn't like; she knew his greatest weakness. If he ever took things too far with her, she tended to turn herself into a man and dominate him until he apologised.

He always did, and he never complained. In fact, as he slapped her face with his cock again, it was almost obvious that he was simply trying to push her buttons, to see how far he would need to go for her to turn the tables on him and give him what he desired but couldn't bring himself to ask for. She didn't bite this time, instead choosing to take more of a submissive route. They were good at switching. Running her tongue along the side of his length, she made her way all the way to the tip, and then pressed another sloppy kiss to the head.

It was as she was about to take his cock into her mouth again that she felt a kick from within herself. Pausing, she pulled back from his cock and let out a gasp. "I think... I think the baby just kicked," she told him.

Helping her out from underneath the desk, Timmy looked down at her belly in disbelief, and then smiled in her direction. "Ah... won't be long now. Our family is almost here," he told her, before reaching over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. They moved over to the bed and spent a few long moments in a heavy, romance-filled silence, and then Timmy laid Tootie down against the bed. She moved her legs around him before he'd even gotten his pants all the way off, trapping him against her; he was hers, and nobody else's.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in turn; his cock already hard, and her cunt already wet, he didn't even need to align himself up to be able to slip inside. He ground his cock against her once, twice, and then he slipped inside, easy as anything. He made sure to be careful of her stomach, not wanting to apply too much pressure onto his future kid, but no amount of pregnancy could turn him away from fucking her.

She moved her hands up to cradle his face, and then leaned up to press a deep kiss to his lips. He was so much more of a man than he had been when they were younger. Rocking herself against him, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, making sure that he couldn't pull out of her; feeling her husband release his load inside her was comparable to nothing else, the ultimate pleasure that was reserved only for her.

The morning after was just like any other. Prior to her pregnancy, Tootie might have been the one to get up and make breakfast, but their child well on the way to being born, she could barely manage to get out of bed first thing in the morning. As such, Timmy took the breakfast duties, and could be found downstairs at somewhere between seven and eight in the morning, each morning, slaving away over the stove. Not that he minded. Lost in the motions of flipping frying pans and moving things between toaster and plate he thought about what the future might be like.

He envisioned a house full of children with him and Tootie at the helm, enough money in their bank account that they wouldn't have to worry about the costas of living with so many dependent on them, and— He felt Tootie's arms wrap around him from behind, and as her head laid over his shoulder she inhaled through her nose, before letting out a soft sigh. "Smells really good," she told him, before moving her head to lay against the back of his neck.

"It better. I worked hard on it," he replied, before finishing up what he was doing and then turning to face her. His arms wrapped around her as hers had around him, and he laid his head against her forehead. "You're up early."

"You woke me up..." she mumbled, before looking up at him with a small grin. "And I wanted to get up anyway. Can't rely on you for everything, can I?" she asked him.

"Well, you are heavily pregnant. It's not like I expect you to—" She cut him off again, this time with a brief kiss against his lips, and then wandered over to the breakfast bar before sitting down on one of the stools. She took a moment to wake herself up by rubbing her face, and a moment later Timmy came to sit beside her, placing the two plates of breakfast food in front of them. Her pregnancy had given her cravings of all kinds, and so she tucked in right away.

Timmy thought back to his childhood, how he thought every little inconvenience needed to be fixed, and how he had the two fairies do the fixing. If they were still around, his adult life would have been very different, for sure, but it was probably for the best that he didn't have them to rely on anymore. Tootie tapped his shoulder, and glanced over at her to see her plate empty — he hadn't even started his yet — but her finished breakfast wasn't what she wanted his attention for. After he glanced at her, she smirked at him and then moved down onto the floor underneath the bar, sliding across to sit in front of him, her hands working at his pyjama pants until they were down and out of the way, his cock and balls on display before her.

His cock was another craving that the pregnancy had given her, but Timmy didn't mind that, either. As he tucked into the fruits of his hard work, a forkful of bacon and eggs sliding down his throat and into his stomach, his wife helped herself to his junk, sliding his hardening cock down her throat in tandem.


End file.
